


I don't do paperwork

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Some meetings are more productive than others.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I don't do paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/gifts).



“No,” says AJ, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were so concerned about your precious reputation around here,” Bobby says rolling his eyes.

“Bobby. What...” stutters the Sergeant as he argues back. “There’s a great big window facing the couch. Everyone can see in. Why not just bend me over on the front stairs.” 

“Well, if you’re making suggestions-”

“No, that’s not… No,” AJ says as he laughs under his breath as he starts to walk away from the other man. 

“Okay, well just come in the Captain's office with me,” Bobby says as he grabs AJ and manhandles him out of the Mission Row PD lobby. Voices we’re filtering from the downstairs stairwell, some other officers heading right their way. Bobby clears his throat making a show of trying to sound official, “-and uh… we can talk about your position here in the PD.” 

Taking extra care to make sure he locks the door tight behind them, Bobby even tests the handle a few times, while AJ stands waiting in the middle of the office. “Talk about my position, huh?” AJ deadpans. The chatter outside the office gets louder as a group of officers and dispatch gravitate towards the lobby to chit chat. 

Bobby made a show of closing the broken blinds on the door and window as best he could, trying to adjust them to give them the most privacy. “Yeah, Hunter. Your position. If you don’t like the couch because it faces the window, what about behind my desk?” 

AJ cocks his head looking at Bobby for a moment, then turns towards the desk. He hums low as he walks behind it to size up the sight lines. They would be safe from prying eyes at the big window, but the window on the door was a problem. Even with the blinds closed, anyone who walked by could peer through the cracks and see that the office was occupied. 

As he crosses the room, Bobby unclips his radio and places it on the desk. Stepping behind the younger man he put his hands on AJ’s sides and leaned in close. “What do you say, H?” AJ hums thoughtfully again, as Bobby noses along his hair just behind his ear. Bobby leans in close, breathing in the smell of his cologne. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m down,” AJ says coolly ignoring his boss. Bobby squeezes his hands on AJ’s hips and makes a happy noise in response. 

“You know you’re still going to have to be quiet, right?” orders AJ, as Bobby’s hands began to wander. One of his hands is running over his black uniform dress shirt, the other massaging into his upper thigh. Bobby isn’t sure if his Sergeant is indulging him, or ignoring him, but it just makes him want to grope him even more. Without a trace of urgency AJ gingerly takes off his sunglasses, folds them, and places them on the desk next to Bobby’s radio.

Bobby continues to grind into AJ, and takes his time to ask, “You want me to pretend I’m doing desk work?” 

AJ finally leans back into Bobby’s grip as he laughs out loud at the situation. He tilts his head to the side giving Bobby access to the tattooed side of his neck. “Makes sense, right? You’re the one who does all the paperwork, SOP’s, reports. Meanwhile, I’m a man of action, you know. I get the job done.” Bobby doesn’t answer, too busy pressing his mouth along AJ’s neck. He wasn’t one to leave a mark but he couldn’t help licking and running his teeth over his tawny skin. 

Just as he was really starting to enjoy himself, AJ grabs Bobby’s forearms, pulling the older man’s hands off his body, and turns around to face him. Wasting no time, AJ’s hands briefly run along the other man’s belt until he finds the buckle and begins working it open. Bobby leans in, trying to get his mouth back on some skin, but AJ moves his head out of the way, not letting him do what he wants. Having his kisses rejected just makes Bobby smile, enjoying the way he acts so particular.

“What will I write a report about?” Bobby asks as he soaks in the attention AJ’s giving him. “There’s been rumors of one of my Sergeant's breaking SOP’s…” he suggests, as he tries to help by unbuttoning his own shirt. 

“Stop,” AJ mutters as he focuses on working Bobby’s pants open. 

“It’s true, employee misconduct is very serious, AJ” Bobby says grinning, clearly enjoying being able to tease his subordinate like this.

“Bobby, stop.” AJ orders as he pushes Bobby’s hands away from his shirt. He carefully begins to redo the buttons Bobby had been working on. “You have to look, you know… professional, in case someone walks in,” AJ says scolding him. 

“Oh, of course,” Bobby acknowledges, “this is a professional blowjob.” 

“Exactly,” agrees AJ as he lowers down to his knees. He works Bobby out of his boxers and without hesitation gives him a few pumps to help get him hard. It made Bobby a little dizzy looking down watching AJ look so focused and intent on his dick. 

Using his one hand to hold him up, the other holding Bobby’s hip in a tight grip, AJ gives a couple of cursory licks at the bottom of his shaft. He glances up at Bobby with his big brown eyes while mouthing along his member, only to lean back and smirk at his Chief. 

“Jesus AJ, you look so fucking good like that,” Bobby says as he moves one hand to cup AJ’s face. He moves his thumb over AJ’s bottom lip, completely entranced by the brunet. 

“C’mon then, sit down,” instructs AJ as he shakes off Bobby’s hand and sits back on his heels. He manages to scoot his toned frame under the desk so he’s somewhat out of view. 

“Right, of course,” murmurs Bobby. He adjusts his shirt and pulls his pants back up before sitting down and rolling his office chair closer. AJ waits for him to finish fidgeting before pulling the chair closer to himself. “You good?” Bobby asks, looking at how cramped AJ is under the desk. 

The only answer he receives is a very quiet “Mhmm” before the brunet moves his hands along Bobby’s muscular thighs, pressing his chest against his legs, then gently grasping Bobby once again. Leaning over his lap, AJ begins licking the head of Bobby’s shaft. It makes the blond groan, it’s just a teasing touch but he knows just how privileged he is to have this British boy’s attention. He finds himself white-knuckling the armrests to stop himself from messing up AJ’s hair. 

From experience Bobby knows that AJ likes to do things a certain way. When it comes to blowjobs he will take his time licking him all over before taking him fully in his mouth. It’s as if he needs to thoroughly examine his cock before swallowing him down. Bobby watches without complaint as the younger man concentrates on his task, spotting a hint of pink flicking out for little kitten licks to start. As he works, he moves down his shaft for longer stripes with his tongue, getting more confident as he goes.

After one last long swipe of his tongue from the base of his cock to circle around his head, AJ pulls back and looks at Bobby while licking his lips. “Is it good now?” Bobby asks, entranced by the younger man’s mouth. 

“What?” questioned AJ. 

“You know,” replies Bobby and does a little nod in his direction. 

AJ huffs as he shrugs his shoulders. “I- I like it wet.” 

“Jesus Christ AJ,” Bobby groans. AJ shushes him with flushed cheeks. “I’m going to cum on your face for saying that.” 

“Yeah, alright,” AJ says, rolling his eyes. “Weren’t you supposed to be writing reports? You ain’t hiding anything right now.” He says while rubbing his hands up and down over Bobby’s thighs. 

Dragging his eyes away, Bobby notices the silhouette of people in the lobby and realizes how lust-drunk he is. He glances around at the folders on his desk not knowing what he was supposed to be working on. “Ok, I’m going to…” Bobby trails off as he puts a hand under the desk to make sure AJ is out of the way and pushes the chair in further under the desk. He glances around making sure now his dirty little secret is hidden, even from his own view.

Before he can even ask if AJ is still good, Bobby feels the closeness of warm breath, and then the familiar pressure of his Sergeants lips around his head. Bobby leans back in his chair, throwing his head back and tries to spread his legs as much as he can under the desk. 

“Fuck, AJ…” Bobby mutters quietly. He closes his eyes and rolls his head. He could feel his body give into the wave of pleasure as AJ’s mouth glides up and down over him. Heedlessly, he keeps muttering praise for the younger man. “God, you feel so good. Yeah, that’s right,” under his breath.

A cackle of laughter snaps Bobby back to reality, as the group in the lobby makes themselves known. He realizes Hunter was probably right about pretending to work, and reluctantly he leans forward to grab a pen. Bobby can barely make his brain function enough to write words as he looks down at the blank form on his desk 

‘Employee evaluation: AJ Hunter’ he scribbles at the top. From under the desk AJ starts to use his tongue to circle around his head, playing with his slit going back and forth. Bobby smiles to himself as he starts writing. ‘Soon to be Trooper. Exceeds expectations. Makes great decisions in the field. Well suited for his position.’

_Knock knock knock_

Bobby jumps in surprise, as he watches the door handle jiggle with horror.

A woman loudly calls out from the other side of the door, “Chief Smith?”

“I’m busy Forcer, keep it down out there,” Bobby shouts back, his voice far too shrill to be casual.

“Sorry sir” Lauren shouts back, “I just wanted to… nope, yep, ok, another time.” Bobby holds his breath for a moment wondering what just happened and if she’s going to barge in anyway. Under the desk AJ must have been doing the same, because Bobby only realizes now that he’s stopped sucking on him. 

They both wait silently for a moment, Bobby trying to catch his breath, until the lobby seems to clear out completely. Dizzy with adrenaline, Bobby reaches under the desk and massages AJ’s shoulder. He’s not sure if AJ is going to want to stop or keep going. Bobby feels AJ move, adjusting his position and his hand gives a couple of pumps, swiping his thumb over the head of his shaft. His fist was loose but it’s warm and wet and the glide was perfect. 

Bobby pushes his chair backwards a few inches so he could lean back and look at AJ once again. Something about almost getting caught made him feel like he was suddenly on the edge of ending things far too soon. 

He watches as his boy brings the tip of Bobby’s cock right back into the plush circle of his lips and begins bobbing his head. Unable to stop himself, Bobby pushes his hand across AJ’s temple and pet his hair back until he can run his fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head.

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Bobby says, voice nothing but a deep rumble, completely entranced by what the other man is doing to him. 

AJ looks like he might have just rolled his eyes, but it’s hard to tell in the shadows. Bobby knows he can be a brat all he wants though, because he replies with an audible humming noise that feels nothing short of heavenly. 

“Fuccckkk,” the older man groans. Bobby doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until he feels AJ knocking his hand away. Looking back down, he meets AJ’s eyes as he pulls almost all the way off his dick and uses his other hand to motion above him towards the desk. 

_Knock knock_

Once again, Bobby jolts in surprise at the knock on the door. He shoves his chair into the desk as close as he can get, accidentally shoving AJ in the process. A faint thump signals his displeasure but the younger man is otherwise silent under the desk.

“Shit, sorry,” Bobby mutters towards the desk. Clearing his throat Bobby tries to compose himself as he yells at the door, “Forcer, another time.” 

Forcer doesn’t reply though, instead the lock on the door clicks open and the door handle confidently turns. 

In walks Vladimir Raven. 

It’s as if a bucket of ice water got thrown over Bobby’s head. He can feel every muscle in his body clench up. He becomes painfully aware of where AJ is pressed against his legs, between his thighs, where his hands and face are nuzzled close to his groin. 

“Hello Chief Smith,” says Raven as he lets himself in, and closes the door. 

Bobby panics. He clears his throat and adjusts his posture, and just about snaps the pen he’s holding in half. “I’m busy, Raven,” he barks, hearing his voice waver already. 

“Yes, I’m sure you’re very busy yelling at Deputy Forcer, who isn’t even here, by the way.” Raven smugly chides. He strolls in the office, the leather of his boots creaking on the floor with every step he takes. 

With clenched teeth Bobby knows that he needs to keep calm because his estranged husband is so volatile. Discovering what he’s doing with AJ right now would be disastrous. 

He also knows he wasn’t just hard anymore, he was positively throbbing in AJ’s grip. 

With a deep exhale, Bobby tries his best to pull himself together. He concentrates on keeping his voice steady as he asks “What can I do for you?” 

Raven tosses a thick envelope on the desk, knocking into some of the clutter already there. “New revisions to our divorce papers.”

Eyeing the envelope wearily, Bobby wasn’t sure if he should pick it up or if that would invite Raven to stay longer. “You couldn’t have, I don’t know…” Bobby says waving his hand around, “sent this in the mail?”

Lording over Bobby’s desk with his hands on his hips, “Well Bobby,” Raven starts, “I thought it best to make sure there were no more unnecessary delays in the proceedings.” 

“Unnecessary delays” Bobby repeated. He felt like he was missing a step, like he was supposed to know what Raven was referring to but there wasn’t enough blood in his brain to make the connection. 

That was of course the moment when AJ decided to flatten his tongue along the underside of Bobby’s cock and slid slowly to his tip, then back. Bobby closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder as best he could. 

“Yes, your daughter and I would like the opportunity to move on, seeing as you’ve had no trouble doing so,” replied Raven. Bobby could feel Raven staring at him with critical eyes so he avoided eye contact. Warmth overtook the head of cock. He was so fucked. 

It took a moment for Bobby to remember he was supposed to respond. “Ok, I’ll send this to my lawyer, I guess,” Bobby squeaks out, self conscious of how conspicuous he’s being. Though he isn’t making any noise, AJ has definitely found a way to keep interest in Bobby’s shaft. Nothing has tested Bobby’s skills as a police officer as much as trying to keep his face as straight during this. 

“You should have a look, I’ve made sure you’re left with nothing,” goads Raven. “As it should be.” Bobby knows his former lover is trying to get a rise out of him. It’s too bad his current lover is already occupying that position. Whatever AJ’s doing with his lips is forming a coiling pleasure in his gut that’s growing and making it hard to sit still. 

“Raven, this isn’t the time for that conversation,” Bobby states dismissively. 

“Not the time for it? It’s never the time with you,” Raven snaps in outrage. “Bobby, you’re the one who brought our marriage problems to work. You’re the one who had an affair at work. Seems fitting to bring our divorce to work, too.” 

The realization that AJ has also been listening this whole time washes over Bobby because the Sergeant chooses that time to get rhythm pumping up and down on Bobby’s cock. Bobby can feel his face getting red, helpless to do anything about this torture. “I’m t-trying to get some work done,” Bobby stutters. 

“Oh really, what are you working on, there?” Raven says as he snatches the report off Bobby’s desk. “AJ Hunter performance evaluation. Exceeds expectations? My God, Bobby. Have you no shame?”

“What do you want me to say here? He’s a good Sergeant,” Bobby said, getting exasperated. 

“You’re right. You still need to evaluate his dick sucking skills, since that’s how he got his promotion in the first place. I look forward to a very detailed report on his performance,” Raven spits with venom as he tosses the evaluation form back at Bobby. He reels back as the paper falls to his desk. 

With a dramatic sigh, Bobby slammed his elbows on his desk, throwing his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. “Raven,” he say angrily, “you need to get the fuck out.” 

“Sure, but if you’re trying to pretend you’re not still together, you might want to tell him not to leave his stuff laying around,” he says pointing to AJ’s aviators.

The pounding of his heartbeat in his own ears is so loud Bobby doesn’t notice Raven storming out until he slams the door behind him so loudly he feels the desk shake. 

Bobby’s breathing heavily, trying to catch up to what had just happened. Slight movement in his lap makes him realize that AJ had stopped and was gently stroking his fingers over the outside of Bobby’s thigh, as if he was trying to calm an angry dog. 

With his feet, Bobby pushes his chair back just far enough to see the younger man and check in on him. AJ leans his head against Bobby’s thigh to meet his gaze and peer up from under the desk. He looked as calm and collected as ever, only the slight red tinge on his wet lips giving away what he has been doing with his boss. Bobby is still aching for release, way too far gone to think about anything else. With one hand still wrapped around his base, AJ gives him a firm stroke. 

Bobby locks onto AJ’s eyes and nods at the unasked question. AJ doesn’t react right away, then with an exhale he slowly lifts his head back up, continuing to stroke Bobby. Carefully he feeds Bobby’s aching cock back into his mouth and begins moving again. 

Something about the adrenaline, anxiety, and rage from what just happened bubbled together inside Bobby to make everything feel intense. AJ was moving up and down, eyes glancing up to meet Bobby. His mouth was so hot and his hand pumped up and down at the same time with a perfect wet glide. Bobby could feel the tightness in his groin telling him he was close but he wasn’t ready to let this end.

AJ popped off his cock, no longer trying to hide the wet noises his mouth was making. Bobby clenches hard on the armrests watching his boy adjust himself closer, take a deep breath, and then swallow him deeper than before. Bobby watches him go up and back down, trying to push himself further than he can manage and struggles a little when he hits the back of his throat. Bobby makes a low groan that comes out like a growl. AJ pulls off again, eyeing how hard and red Bobby’s cock was. He takes a breath and takes him back into his mouth.

Bobby is breathing heavy. He can’t stop the small rolls of his hips as AJ gets into a rhythm. Nothing else seems to matter but this. “God AJ… Fuck- I’m so close.” 

Bobby felt like an animal. His hands move to the sides of AJ’s head, as if on their own accord. His thrusts become stronger. He feels like he's losing control. “You're all mine, you know that baby boy? All mine,” Bobby growls out as a wave of possessiveness takes over him. He feels himself coming undone. He thrusts hard and fast along the wet slide of AJ’s tongue once, twice, three, four times when his orgasm rips through him. He feels his cum, hot in AJ’s mouth and groans deeply, nearly bending over AJ’s head. 

It’s all too much. AJ dutifully licks him clean but instead of wanting to relax Bobby grabs the edge of the desk just to ground himself. He shuts his eyes tight as he tries to catch his breath from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. 

He can feel the tingles, the warmth still singing through his groin, rocking his hips with aftershocks, feeling waves of pleasure expand from his dick all the way out to the tips of his fingers. 

“Bobby?” A soft voice nudges him, as AJ pets along his thighs. Bobby opens his eyes feeling a little dazed, and sees AJ’s pretty face watching him. 

Pushing his chair all the way back, Bobby reaches his hands to help the smaller man out of the cramped space and up to his feet. He feels a little bit desperate to get his hands on AJ, but he doesn’t want to scare the younger man off. He quickly tucks himself back in his pants, watching as AJ stretches his legs and tries to brush the wrinkles out of his uniform. Bobby puts his hands on AJ’s hips and tugs him closer, muttering a quiet “c’mere” as he pulls his boy closer. Maneuvering AJ to sit sideways on his lap, Bobby wraps one arm around his waist, the other on his thigh holding him tight.

“Bobby, I don’t-” AJ started, but Bobby wouldn’t hear it. 

“Mhmm… you good? How are your knees? Nothing hurt…” ask Bobby as he runs his hand over AJ’s knees. AJ tilts his head and gives an annoyed look at the blond. Bobby moves his hand from his legs to AJ’s jaw, feeling his stubble and running his thumb gently over his swollen bottom lip. 

“You’re something else,” Bobby murmurs, staring intently at AJ’s mouth. “I don’t know what I did to get you but it was all worth it.” 

Taking a second to examine the older man's expression, AJ huffs out a tiny laugh under his breath and says “Jesus, Bobby. You’re so... soft after you cum, you know that?” He moves his arm around Bobby’s neck to rest on his shoulders. 

Bobby just hums, still staring at AJ’s lips, but he begins rubbing his hand up and down over AJ’s thigh, then skimming over his ribs and chest. “You gonna let me be soft on you?” He asks quietly.

Glancing at the door to their office first, AJ is still clearly thinking about getting caught, stuck in his own head. He turns back to Bobby, looks his eyes, lips, then leans in and kisses Bobby maybe a little bit harder than he wanted. Bobby is just so far gone for this one. His hands wander all over AJ’s uniform, wishing it was skin, while leaning into heavy kisses.

AJ’s free hand brushes over Bobby’s shoulder sliding down to grasp his bicep. Having AJ in his lap, holding his arm like he’s a precious little thing makes his brain short circuit a little bit, and he starts licking AJ’s lips, demanding access to his mouth for deeper kisses. 

The logical part of him knows AJ’s lips might be a bit bruised and he shouldn’t be rough with him, but tasting his own cum in AJ’s mouth is more addicting than any drug. Bobby finds his hand has wandered straight between AJ’s legs to rub his hard on. AJ makes these really quiet noises that Bobby needs to be close to hear, just barely breathing out a high-pitched whimper. 

With a huff of annoyance at the belt that’s in his way, Bobby leans forward and moves his arm around to better access AJ’s pants. He makes a motion with his head towards the desk and tells AJ “Get the lube from my desk.” With both hands he makes fast work of the Sergeants belt, pants, and he pulls him out of his boxers. He strokes AJ, appreciating the dribble of precum on his tip.

“Here,” AJ says with the bottle in hand. He looks like he isn’t sure what to do with his hands, which is just so fucking endearing. Bobby glances to the side and uses his legs to push them both to the right so that AJ’s back was pressed up against the faux wood paneling on the wall. A couple of papers fall from the desk but Bobby doesn’t pay them any mind. He knows AJ is going to have that crinkle in his forehead he gets when he’s unsure about something, so he doesn’t even spare the man a glance. He takes the bottle from him, and lubes up his fingers. AJ’s arm slides back around Bobby’s neck just as Bobby starts brushing his fingers along his length. 

The cold gel causes AJ to release a shaky breath and lean back against the wall. Taking his time, Bobby slowly worked over his shaft to help spread the slick around. Bobby watches as AJ closed his eyes and mutters a low “oh, fuck…” as he shifts in his lap.

Moving his hand faster, Bobby wraps his arm back around AJ’s waist. AJ leans into Bobby and mouths along his hairline. A calendar pinned to the wall behind them falls to the ground. Hearing AJ’s breath speed up, and the barely there little “Ahh, ah,” that he wouldn’t even notice if he wasn’t face to face with him is the best part of being with him. Bobby squeezes him a little tighter and pressed his forehead against AJ’s, wanting to wrap him up and keep him in his lap forever.

Changing his rhythm to focus on just the tip, Bobby began pumping his fist over the head and then slowly pulling his whole length. He knows that AJ is getting off on this because he’s becoming less quiet, and clenching his hands. He keeps pumping at different speeds and twisting around hoping he’s giving his boy something good. AJ curses, leans back, and Bobby can feel his thighs tighten.

Bobby’s selfish for AJ’s orgasm, he wants it, wants to hear his voice break, feel him fall apart in his lap, see him come undone. 

“Yeah, come on. You look so good, you’re so hard for me,” Bobby mutters mindlessly. He isn’t really sure what he’s saying but AJ seems to like dirty talk. He moves his hand faster again, hoping he’s getting close.

“Bobby, oh…” moans AJ, curling in on the man holding him. The twitch and throb of AJ’s shaft let’s Bobby know he’s about to cum. Not daring to stop, Bobby keeps his rhythm when a high pitched “f-fuuuuck... ahhh,” reaches his ears just as orgasm hits. AJ’s cock pulses and hot cum hits Bobby's fist.

Stroking him through it, Bobby milks the last line of cum from his shaft before slowing down and letting him go. He feels AJ completely sink his weight into Bobby’s side, nuzzling his head close to his shoulder. 

“Fuck, Bobby,” the younger man says sounding more like himself. Bobby nudges him with his head and points to the box of tissues on his desk. AJ reaches over and Bobby has to maneuver around to avoid making a mess but he wipes off his hand and tosses the tissues away. 

AJ adjusts himself, while Bobby starts rubbing up and down his back. With a content humm Bobby asks low, “You good?” 

“Mm-yeah,” says AJ back. He sounds unphased, like he could run out the door and go back on duty but he drops his head back onto Bobby’s shoulder, and Bobby brings his hand to the back of his head scratching lightly. 

“That was… that was something else,” Bobby mutters. AJ hums in response. “Do you think Raven…”

“Raven definitely knows,” AJ interrupts with certainty, sitting up. 

“We were not quiet,” Bobby admits. 

“We were not quiet, at all.” AJ agrees. “Everyone is going to know. Everyone.” 

“Yeah, no one can keep a secret around here.”

“Nope.”

“It was good though, wasn’t it?” 

“Well… I mean…” 

“Excuse me?”

“Listen…”

“Ok, here we go…” 

“I’m just saying, I did a lot of work, bitch, and you didn’t even get out of your chair.” 

“Excuse me, this is how you talk to me now?”

“Maybe it is.” 

“Well, when you become Chief, then you can get whatever special treatment you want.” 

“What the fuck, Bobby? I’m the soon-to-be-Trooper. It’s like you don’t even know me at all.” 

“I know you plenty, you… drama queen.” 

“Drama queen?” 

“Yes, drama queen.” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t be such a drama queen if you hadn’t got cum on my shirt.”

“Oh no, that sounds like a real hardship.”

“It is actually, not that you care. This shit doesn’t come out in the wash.”

“I care a lot, I’ll have you know.”

“Yeah, maybe you should prove it then.”

“Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
